


Why Not?

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bachelor, Christmas Caroling, M/M, Silent Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: This is one of those works I intended to submit for YaoiOtaku's monthly BL Writing Contest but didn't because I (a) had trouble writing and couldn't finish in time and (b) thought I was writing trash and felt awkward about it. This entry was supposed to be for December 2017, with the theme... uhh, I already forgot the theme. Sorry.





	Why Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those works I intended to submit for YaoiOtaku's monthly BL Writing Contest but didn't because I (a) had trouble writing and couldn't finish in time and (b) thought I was writing trash and felt awkward about it. This entry was supposed to be for December 2017, with the theme... uhh, I already forgot the theme. Sorry.

I like to think that I understand him. At least most of the time. Just that, there are times when I completely can't, like now.

His words are earnest, and his determination is supplemented by his eyes, his pressed lips, his frost bitten nose and his upturned face. I could not bear to look at his young face any longer, not when he had said something so crazy.

"You... like me?" I asked him again for probably the hundredth time. He nodded solemnly, fisting his hands in anticipation for my answer. He gave no further explanations. My head throbbed.

"But, you're twelve. I can't possibly..."

"So you will accept me if I am old enough?" He interrupted, his tone pushy and impatient.

I have never seen him like this before. He is the sweetest kid in our apartment complex, and I am the twenty something bachelor living downstairs, trying to survive and feed myself by working online. He often hangs out with me when he has no school, an attachment that started because we both like the same watermelon-flavored lollipops.

"N-No, it's not about your age." I stuttered as tried to wriggle myself out of his confession. "The root of this is, I can't consider you as a partner. A-And we're both guys! You probably don't know what you're saying."

His expression darkened and I found myself actually a little scared.

But he was not giving up.

"If..." He started, his ears steadily turning red. "If it's about kissing and... s-sex, I can-"

I shut my door on his face so quick that I could not think of anything else. At least I cut the conversation off.

But he was back the next night.

Reluctantly, I let him in my apartment when he promised not to talk of anything funny anymore.

"I bet you'd taste sweet."

He said offhandedly once, the comment making me choke on my candy.

But other than the first time, he never talked about his confession anymore. Every night, he'd come watch me work, then leave at about midnight. I started wondering why his parents let him out so late. He was nice company, but continuing this is dangerous. But if I turned him down properly, he'd probably stop coming.

"Sorry." I said as he was putting on his shoes on his way out. It had been two weeks since his confession. "I can't return your feelings."

I expected an outburst or something. I didn't expect him to sing the Silent Night so suddenly.

"My parents think I've been out caroling with my classmates." He answered the unspoken question written on my face.

So, just to see me...

"No need to look so glum, idiot. You don't have to accept me now." He had a confident smirk on his face that I've never seen him make before. "I'll be an adult soon enough. Then you'll have to rethink your answer."

"O-Okay."

It was all I could say.

"Well? Any treat for me since I sang you a carol?"

"Oh, uhm." I dug around my pockets until I pulled out some spare change. I took his hand and gave him the coins.

He looked at them distastefully and I heard him click his tongue.

"You know, for being the the older one, you're the one who's actually more dense here."

"What do you mean-" I started, but he cut me off suddenly with a cheeky smile that was both cute and mischievous.

"Never mind. You'll find out when I grow up."

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing this while watching the 2011 version of Hunter x Hunter and I had a major crush on both Killua and Gon so I ended up writing a shota who is a mix of them. Little boys are nice, you know. Especially when they grow up tougher than you.


End file.
